Doubt
by Seraphims-Mirth
Summary: I am required to give you all a fair warning thatthis is slash. "Ed m-touchin bottom right now the only way you even ave a chance a drownin in dis fucker is if you make an effort or f'I hold your head under, now come on before I come over an drag you in,


This is just a fluff story penned during a break between classes I hope it is enjoyed.

Ed stood uneasily at the edge of the pool, gnawing nervously on his lower lip. Gin was a few feet away from him the water lapping midway up his chest, dripping in crystaline beads from his hair and face. His arms held up before him, reminding Ed of an invoking profit, as if he were going to the catch the redhead if he decided to take a flying leap into the pool.

"I-I don know Gin…what f'I like panic….,"

The blonde rolled his eyes, his voicing echoing off the marble walls,

"Ed m-touchin bottom right now the only way you even ave a chance a drownin in dis fucker is if you make an effort or f'I hold your head under, now come on before I come over an drag you in,"

Ed had no doubt that if he didn't make up his mind soon that Gin would stay true to his word and decide for him. The heir swallowed and gently eased himself into the water trembling so badly that he almost lost his grip on the side of the pool. He stayed there quivering with an overwhelming terror, his eyes shut tight in fear and shame.

He half expected Gin to mock him, to ridicule him for his cowardice and weakness, but instead there was only silence broken only by his harsh breathing as it hissed though his clenched teeth.

He flinched when he felt his friends hands close around his wrists and pry his death grip from the ledge.

"See that wasn't so bad was it?"

Ed shook his head and allowed him self to be drawn away from the safety of the pools side. For one faltering second his felt panic seize him but it was quickly quelled when Gin shifted his hold to catch his other arm and settled both of Ed's hands on his strong shoulders. He felt Gin's arms slip around to grip his waist holding his steady; the blond must have felt how tense the redhead was because he never stopped his soft words of encouragement.

"Don't worry Ed, I got ya, anint nothing goin to happen f'I ave you,"

Ed managed a weak smile opening his eyes when Gin halted their movements. They were in the middle of the pool, and the edges seemed leagues away to Ed but that came as a vague realization. What he did notice was how solid Gin's shoulders felt beneath his hands, how the water had dyed Gin's eyes to a deep azure tone and how the starlight washed across blonds skin some how heightening the scars that decorated his body 'Like a fallen God of War". The thought spilled across his mind like quick silver and left just as swiftly. What did remain was how safe he felt with the blond holding him.

But then he had always felt that way around Gin hadn't he? Since the day they had met in the sweltering heat of the desert when bullets had been flying and men lay gasping their last breaths in the scorching sand. With Death walking beside them, taking their brothers in arms, not once had Ed ever felt afraid with Gin by his side.

He laughed his voice almost a whisper,

"Yeah I know, ain't nothing gonna appen s'long as my man Gin Rummy is here,"

He felt Gin's laugher rumble though his hands, deep and husky. For some reason this made a soft blush creep across his face. He felt the blond draw him closer until he held him in a loose embrace murmuring low in his ear making him shiver,

"That's right Ed don you eva forget or doubt that,"

And he didn't, he didn't doubt Gin when felt soft kisses begin to trail from his shoulder to his neck. Or when he felt strong fingers curl under his chin and tilt his head so that those kisses fell on his on his mouth becoming more urgent with each one. Or when he was striped of his bathing suit with his legs wrapped around Gin's waist his eyes shut in blissful pleasure moving against the blond in a carnal rhythm. Over the roar of his pounding heart he heard Gin groan and felt him arch forward suddenly, his breath gasping in Ed's year.

"I love you Ed,"

And the heir didn't doubt that either.


End file.
